Brazil
Jabari, Ice, Chubbs and Ro Ro go to Brazil. Plot Ro Ro runs to Chubbs with a free ticket to Earthrealm's Brazil. Jabari and Ice overhear the conversation and ask if they can go. Ro Ro says he happens to have a ticket for four but was gonna use it for him, Chubbs, Jake, and Ace. Jabari insists he use it on them and they'll start packing. Ro Ro breaks it to the family that he's going to Brazil with Charles, Ice, and Jabari and that they'll be disguised. Shao Kahn is reluctant to the idea but Sindel insists that he let them go as Ro Ro deserves freedom. Ro Ro and the rest of the gang go to Chicago to catch the plane as just teleporting to Brazil would draw attention to them. It takes them an hour and a half to board the plane and the flight is 7 hours long. While on the plane, Jabari and Ice go to sleep while Chubbs and Ro Ro stay awake. The flight attendant asks what Chubbs and Ro Ro want to drink and she wastes diet coke on his cloak. Ro Ro is about to have a meltdown but Chubbs calms him down and tells him to go to the bathroom and magically remove the stain - which he does. When Ro Ro come from the bathroom, he sees Jabari and Ice cuddling. He also sees that Chubbs is gone. Chubbs comes to the seats with pretzels, a diet coke, and a sprite. It's been 5 hours and Ro Ro is in misery. Chubbs and Jabari are asleep while Ice and Ro Ro are awake. Ice talks for 30 minutes and is boring Ro Ro to life. The stewardess brings Ro Ro and Ice drinks and Ro Ro slips a hidden laxative in Ice's drink. After 5 minutes, Ice has diarrhea and is constantly going to the bathroom. Ro Ro PortalTimes Andy, Froyo, and Fluffy to pass his boredom. The plane lands in Brazil and the gang gets off. When they get to their hotel, they learn that there's a rogue python roaming the hotel air vents. When Charles goes to sleep, he hears a hiss and smells something putrid. He wakes up in the middle of the night to see 5 snakes roaming his room and bed. A python, a boa constrictor, a pit viper, a king cobra, and a spitting cobra. Charles screams and alerts the snakes who prepare to attack. Jabari wakes up and runs to Charles' room trying to fight off the snakes but the spitting cobra spits in his eyes and the pit viper bites him. Ice wakes up and so does Ro Ro but Ro Ro doesn't make any sudden movements to help Charles. Ice tries to freeze the snakes but they're to fast. Ro Ro bursts in with Andy on PortalTime to scare the snakes. The snakes could care less about Andy being behind a glass screen and keep attacking. Andy phases through the phone and attacks the snakes. He's bigger and faster and more powerful than them and devours them one by one. In the morning, Charles' room is so destroyed, the housekeeper quits. The gang relaxes on the beach. Ro Ro in his chair, Chubbs and Jabari swimming and Ice buying snow cones. Ice asks Ro Ro what's wrong and Ro Ro says that there's something missing, specifically someone with a beach body. Ro Ro runs to the restroom and a light flashes. Out comes Ro Ro pushing Jaylin Boatman in swim trunks with no shirt or shoes on. Ro Ro becomes happy and the gang has fun. Back at the hotel, Ro Ro makes some rearrangements to the gang's rooms. He puts Ice and Jabari in a room together and gives Charles Ice's room, and keeps Jaylin in his room. Ro Ro tells Jaylin he can't sleep in swim trunks and that he doesn't have pajamas and will have to get naked to go to sleep. Jaylin says he'll sleep on the floor but Ro Ro begs to differ and straps Jaylin naked to the bed. Throughout the whole night, there's loud noises coming from Ro Ro's room and it makes Ice pee his pants in the bed with Jabari. It just makes Charles laugh. The next morning the gang with Jaylin are in the airport boarding their plane home. Ro Ro books Jaylin's seat right next to his and straps him down to the chair. Jaylin says what if he has to pee and Ro Ro says if he does he'll be in the bathroom with him to watch. 7 hours pass and the gang is back in Chicago. Ro Ro, Charles, and Ice say goodbye to Jaylin and Jabari while Ro Ro quotes, "Jaylin, when you fell asleep on the plane, I disguised myself as a woman and the flight attendants thought we were a married couple rekindling our love. Suck on that motherfucker!" When the gang gets back to Outworld, Shao Kahn asks how the trip was and the gang replies with positive responses. Ro Ro goes to feed Fluffy and the puppies and heads to bed. He hears a loud hissing sound and is relieved to find out that it's just Andy curled up at the foot of the bed.